


The Tmnt Show!

by kunoichineko



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Adding characters in every chapter until I'm out of characters to add, Gen, Humor, Is it me, Randomness, or are there slight hints of turtlecest in this thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy tmnt host wanna be kidnaps the turtles. The result? This fanfic! Humour insured, as well as alittle lack of sanity...<br/>Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own TMNT :'(<br/>DISCONTINUED but might be adopted! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting tired of writing my gloomy fics and decided to try up some comedy! I'll write chapters only when I'm bored with my other two fics, kay? Anyway, enjoy the show. 
> 
> Ps, I'm a host! I'm a phsyco! *obviously, you killed, like, all the turtles* Shut up!

Me: Hello one and all to my very special TMNT talk show! And here are my guests, not so surprisingly, the teenage mutant ninja turtles! 

Leo: What the..? 

Raph: Where the shell are we?! 

Donnie: Who are you? *points at me*

Mikey: Hey look guys *points to a camera* we're on tv! *waves* Hi mo... Uhh... Hi Sensai! 

Me: Oh, Mikey! You're not on tv! You're in a fanfiction! 

All the turtles: *blinks* A fanfic-what? 

Me: Exactly! There are thousands and thousands and thousands of people out there who want to know everything about you guys, and I have made it my mission to do so! 

Raph: By kidnapping us? 

Me: Yes! *puts on best scary face* It is the only way! 

Raph: *whispers* Physco... 

Me: Hothead! 

Raph: *growls* 

Me: Anyway, let's begin! First off, are there any objectives? 

All the turtles raise their hands. 

Me: Okay then. *Takes out remote and presses a button on it, causing the ground underneath the turtles' chairs to suddenly drop, taking them with* Three, two, one... Aaaand... Now! *Presses button again, causing the floor to raise back up, revealing the turtles with dirt all over themselves and missing gear. 

Leo: Are you crazy! 

Donnie: What was that thing?! 

Me: First to answer Leo's question *laughs like a maniac* Yes, yes I am. *clears thoat* Anyway, Donnie, that was one of the first mutants the kraang ever made! Horrible, isn't it? 

Mikey: *curled up in a ball, swaying back and forth on his chair* Monster... Monster... Monster... 

Me: *gasps* Mikey! *I run up to him, giving him a tight hug* I'm sorry! 

Mikey: *blinks* 

Me: *I whistle and two buff guys come. I snap my fingers and one of them takes out a plate of pizza* Here you go, Dr. Cutenstein! 

Mikey: *immediatly lightens up, grabbing the pizza* Thanks host lady!

Me: *I smile and walk back to the place I was standing before* So, now will you please join the fun..? 

The turtles look at each other before nodding. I smile. 

Me: Yahoo! We're gonna have so much fun! Now then, I wanna ask you guys a few questions. Ahem, exactly how old are you? 

Donnie: We're 15, obviously. 

Me: I dunno, says here, *the room goes dark and a projector projects a wikipedia page onto the large white screen behind me* You guys were born in 1997. 

Mikey: Yep! 

Me: So, how are you still 15?! It isn't 2012 anymore! 

All the turtles: It's not? 

Me: No! It's 2015! Your mutation day was two days ago! Your all suppose to be 18 freaking years old! 

All turtles: What?! 

Me: Jeez, have you guys been stuck in the same year for three years? 

Leo: Apperantly so. 

Donnie: I blame the producers. 

Me: What? 

Donnie: Huh? 

Me: ... Nothing! Anyway, next question. Leo, any crushes? 

Leo: No, I don't have any.

Me: Karai..? 

Leo: What! No, she's our sister! 

Me: Yeah, but you crushed on her before, didn't you? 

Leo: Well, n- 

Raph: Yep. 

Donnie: Uh-huh. 

Mikey: More pizza-eth! 

Me: Give him more pizza-eth! *A box of pizza magically appears* 

Mikey: Thanks! 

Me: Well, your brothers say yes. 

Leo: Th... That doesn't prove anything! 

Me: Perhaps, Mr Hamato but, I have evidence! *Lights come back on* Now, ladies and gentlemen. We all have seen the episode 'The Wrath Of Tiger Claw', correct? Well, did anyone else notice the look on Leo's face when Karai got a few inches to close to him? 

Mikey: *mouth full of pizza* He looked like a love struck puppy! 

Me: Exactly! 

Leo: *Opens mouth, closes it, opens it agains but keeps it closed.* 

Me: So, Leo? Do you have a crush on Miwa/Karai? 

Leo: No! 

Me: *whispers* He'll break. *noraml tune* Anyway! Favourite song? 

Donnie: All Time Low by the Wanted. 

Me: I love that song! High three! *I raise my hand in the air, putting my index and middle finger together and my ring and pinky together to make it look like two fingers* 

Donnie raises his hand and gives me a super, duper weak high three. How sad... 

Raph: My Last Breath by Evanescence. 

Me: *gasps* I knew it! 

Raph: *rolls his eyes* 

Leo: Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield. 

Mikey: Immortals by Fall Out Boy! 

Me: Oh my gomikai, that's my current favourite song, too! Which reminds me, favourite Disney movie? 

Raph: Really, disney? 

Me: Hey, I can't say movie since I don't know many that aren't disney! 

Donnie: How does your knowledge on movies affect our answers? 

Me: *singing* Ain't no telling! 

Donnie: Ain't isn't grammically correct. 

Me: Ain't no correctin', either! 

Donnie: *rolls his eyes* 

Me: *gasp* First Raph, now Donnie? Is there some sort of weird thing spreading around here? 

Donnie and Raph: *look at me like an idiot* 

Me: Disney movies! Now! 

Donnie: Big Hero 6. It's a great plot and it has high quality graphics. 

Mikey: Frozen! Why? 

Leo, Raph and Donnie: Oh no... 

Mikey: *stands on his chair and begins singing* Cause for the first time in forever! There'll be music, there'll be- woah! *Falls off chair, because Raph kicked it, but falls on a matress that popped up out of nowhere* 

Me: Okay, now that Mikey's safe, continue on! 

Raph: *mumbles* 

Me: Pardon? 

Raph: *mumbles again* 

Me: I canna hear ya! 

Raph: Brave, okay! 

Me: Okay! Geez, no need to be so... you... Anyway, Leo? 

Leo: Don't have a favourite. 

Me and Mikey: Whaaat??? 

Leo: I just don't watch that much tv. 

Me: But, you almost always manage to watch every episode of *eye twitches* Space Heroes... 

Leo: That's because it's educational. 

Mikey: But Frozen is educational! It's all about family and acceptance and trust and love and it teaches you tons of awesome songs! 

Me: *sings* Do you wanna build a snowman? 

Mikey: *sings* Come on let's go and play! 

Me and Mikey: *sings* I never see you any more, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We- 

Song get's cut off by Raph, once again, kicking Mikey's seat. Except this time, Mikey was still sitting and Raph kicked the back of the seat, making him go 'plop' back onto the matress. I sigh. 

Me: Well, I guess it's the end of the show for now... 

Raph: Finally! 

Me: But join us next time! 

Raph: What?! 

Me: For more questions, more characters and, hopefully, more spirit! 

*Silence* 

Me: Yeeeah... This is has been Kuniochineko, the turtles, this awesome audience and awesome crew. Till next time, peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's episode, we're having two segments, 'Review of random movies, episodes and stuff' and 'Qs and As'. Enjoy!

Me: Welcome back, everyone! Here's Kunoichineko again with the turtles- 

Mikey: S'up? 

Me: And our favourite tmnt human...ish heroes, April O'Neil and Casey Jones! 

April: Hey everybody! Don't know why we're here but it's great to meet you all!

Casey: Casey Jones is happy to be here. 

Me: Alright, moving right along to the first segment of the show... Which is *I open a white envelope and read the paper inside* Reviews of random movies, episodes and stuff!

Crowd: *cheers* 

Me: So, what we do is just watch some random movie, episode of something or whatever and just talk about it and today, it's Big Hero 6! 

Mikey: *singing* Six intrepid friends led by Fred their leader, Fred! In Fred's Angels. Mm mm mm. Fred's Angels. Mm mm mm. Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic. Mm mm mm. The amulet is green. Mm mm mm. It's probably an emerald? Mm mm- 

Raph: Mikey, I will shlap you so hard, your shell'll come loose if you keep singing that dumb song! 

Mikey: Okay, two things, 1) Well, what did you expect, bro? The creators of Big Hero 6 made Frozen so any song in there is just as awesome as any Frozen song! And a 2) Thanks for making a Wasabi replacement! Though, he says he'll laser-hand him in the face... Ohhh! Which one of their special things would you guys want?! 

Me: *pouts and crosses arms* I ask the questions here, buster. 

Mikey: My name is Mikey. 

Me: Hurmph! 

Donnie: Well, anyway, I think I'd choose the laser indused plasma technology Wasabi uses. It sounds awesome! 

April: I'd go with... Ummm... Honey Lemon's power! Yeah. Seems pretty cool. 

Casey: I'll tell you what's cool, Red, Gogo's magnetic-levitation discs. I'd kill for those on my skates and my bike. Zero resistance... Sounds like my kinda thaaang... 

Leo: To be honest, Baymax's armor suit seems really useful. I'll definatly want that. In a tight situation, I can use my jet-boots to fly to safety or use my rocket punch to blast my enemies! *gasp* Just like Captain Ryan's super ma- 

Me: Woah, woah, woah, hold it! Hold it! Today is Big Hero time, so only time for Big Hero! 

Leo: But Mikey talked about Froze- 

Me: *blows my whistle loudly* Hey! At least they were both made by the same people! 

Leo: But- 

Me: Ay! No, no! Moving on, Raph, your turn! 

Leo: *sighs but does not speak again* 

Raph: I'd just take the fire breathing from Fred's costume. Nothing. Else. 

Me: Not even the high jumping? 

Raph: Nope. 

Mikey: Dude, you already do that fire breathing thing! Except, like, with your words. 

Raph: *Growls* 

Mikey: But, I find it kinda ho- 

Me: Slow down there, Mikester. Unfortunatly, this is a non-tcest fic. 

Raph, Leo, Mikey: WHAT?! 

Me: Yep, so Leo, Karai. Mikey, Renet. Donnie, April. Raph, supposed to be Mona but haven't seen any episode with her yet so you're all alone, buddy! 

Raph: *mumbles a few choice words younger audiences can not hear under any circumstance*

Mikey: Well, anyway, I'd choose what April chose! Honey Lemon's chemical grenades! They'll be perfect for pranks. *Evil laugh which sounds weird coming from Mikey* 

Me: Settle down, Prankenstein. I'd go with Leo's choice! I always wanted to fly and I always wanted a sky light! 

Donnie: What? 

Me: Nothing! Funniest part of the movie for y'all? 

Mikey: When Baymax's battery was low! Ha! It was hilarious! 

Casey: Yeah! He acted like he had one to many! 

Me: That's mine, too! *giggles* Okay, okay, next! 

Raph: The fact that the kid's fly was down through his whole show. 

Me: That... Was just embarrasing. Seriously, when I'm nervous, I'd make sure everything is perfect. Including my clothing! 

Leo: Hmmm... Don't think I have a favourite... 

Me: Really? There are a million funny things in that awesome movie! 

Leo: Yeah, I just don't have a favourite. 

Donnie: Me neither. 

Me: Okay. Well, last comments? 

April: Well, it definatly made me cry near the end. I thought we'd never see Baymax again! 

Mikey, me: Me, too! 

Donnie: Well, like I said before, great plot, extraordinary graphics. 

Me: And there we have it! Our first ever 'Review of random movies, episodes and stuff' ever! There will be more! Probably in every chapter... Maybe... Moving on. 

Everyone: *in different emotions* There's more?! 

Me: Of course! There has to be at least three or two segments in each of the episodes! The last episode was just a short intro! Moving on, now for the 'Q's and A's' section of the show! 

Crowd: *cheers* 

Me: Okay, now then, first question. *Pulls out another paper from the envelope and reads through it* Which one do you like better; pizza or pizza gyoza? 

Mikey: Seriously, dudette? You want us to choose between two awesome foods? 

Me: Be honest! 

Donnie: *shrugs* Pizza gyoza. 

Leo: Agreed. 

Raph: *nods once in agreement* 

Casey: Pizza, since I didn't eat any pizza gyoza yet. 

April: Pizza gyoza, and you really need to eat it. It's amazing! 

Casey: Alright, 'Ril, how 'bout you and me go out for some later *winks at April* 

April: *smiles before looking to the side* 

Donnie: *silently growls at the sight, steams seeming to just roll off his skin* 

Mikey: *sighs* Fine, pizza gyoza is better, but just by a bit. Pizza is still awesome. 

Me: *Nods* Anyway, if you heard you were getting a puppy, which one would you want? 

Raph: Pit Bull. It's tough and nothing gets past it that easily. Just like me- eep! *Hides inside shell when a cockroach, mysteriously, popped up on his shoulder. Heh heh* 

Leo: A Retriever. A Labrador Retriever or Golden Retriever. One of those two cause their smart and are easily kept. 

Donnie: Bloodhound. Despite what people think, they're actually really lovable dogs and their sense of smell could be really resourceful when we need to track something important. 

Me: Yeah, but that dog would wish it wasn't a Bloodhound if it lived in the sewer. 

Mikey: A Pomeranian! Their so cute and tiny and ultra fluffed up.

April: A Yorkshire Terrier. I love their fur! Who knows what kind of styles you can make with them?! *squeals like a fangirl* Their also so cute and petite! I love them! 

Casey: I'll go for a German Shepard. If that's the dog most police forces go with as their police dog, then their perfect for Casey Jones. 

Me: Well, Kunoichineko thinks Casey Jones ignored her when she said he has to keep the 'speaking about themselves in the third person' thing to the minimum of 1 time a show. 

Casey: Sorry, Brownie, but Casey Jones doesn't follow the rules. 

*Silence* 

Mikey: *whispers* Oh no he didn't. 

Me: Good bye Casey. 

Casey: Wait wha- 

Me: *I take out a remote and press it causing the ground under Casey's chair to drop suddenly, taking Casey with it* 

April: What in the- 

Me: *Presses button again, causing the chair to come back up with a dazed and slightly muggled up Casey* So, Jones, will you follow the rules now? 

Casey: *Nods frantically* 

Me: Awesome! Now, last question... Anyone up for some Monopoly? 

Mikey, April, Casey, Donnie: Yeah! 

Leo: Sorry, can't. Need to keep practising the special healing technique Master Splinter taught me. Another time, though. 

Raph: And I don't care. 

Mikey: Please Raph! It'll be fun! *uses his adorable puppy dog eyes* 

Raph: *Tries to fight it but fails, sighing in defeat* Fine, but I ain't playing. Just watching. 

Mikey: Yay! C'mon, let's go! 

Me: Just a sec! Alright, thanks for tuning in to episode two of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Show! Remember, you can always send me a question will be sent immediatly to the tmnt crew! Just please make sure it does not involve things beyond episode 18 season 3. 

This is has been Kunoichineko, the turtles, their friends, this awesome audience and  
awesome crew. Till next time, peeples, peace out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is going on! This chapter has less insanity than the last which was cool but I need less sanity! Ahem, please leave a comment and a questions for the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome to episode 3 of the tmnt show! With me, as always, are the turtles, April, Casey and a new guest today, Ice Cream Kitty! 

IC Kitty: *In a cooler box full of ice cubes* Mew! 

Raph: *has a spine chilling scowl on his face and his arms folded tightly in front of his chest* 

Me: Raph, what's with that face? 

Casey: It's not his fault he was born with it. 

Raph: *growls dangerously lowly* 

Me: That's not what I meant, dumb dumb! I meant his facial expression! What's up Raph? 

Raph: *doesn't say a word* 

Me: *with puppy dog face* You're not mad about me pulling you away from that video game you were so close to getting the high score of, are you? 

Raph: *mumbles something* 

Me: You're not? Good, let's begin! 

Raph: *rolls his eyes* Baka... 

Me: Hey! I ain't no idiot! 

Raph: Yeah right. 

Me: *pouts angryly* If that's how you wanna play it, pretty boy- 

Everyone else: *thinking* Pretty boy? 

Me: Let's play. Let's begin today's show with 'Parodies!' 

Mikey: We're gonna watch show parodies? Can we watch Dragon Ball Z abridged?! You know, the one by Team Four Star?? I love it! 

Me: I love it, too! Especially everytime Goku says Kaioken! 

Mikey: Yeah, and someone will be like 'Kaoi-wha-' 

A stage light falls from the high ceiling!

April: Take cover!! 

Everyone moves out of the stage light's path. The light falls and crushes my specially made glass table and burst into flames, burining everything in a ten foot radius.

Me: Oh no, my special envelope which magically pops up stuff when I need it! 

Donnie: What about 'Oh no, all the equipment this place spent so much money on?' 

Me: But that came from the envelope too! 

Leo: What kind of envelope is that anyway? 

Sparks start popping out of the fire before a huge spark flies out and bursts like a firework!

Mikey: Fireworks! 

IC Kitty: *excitedly waving her arms around* Mew mew mew! 

Me: *eating popcorn which I mysteriously got out of no where* They're pretty! 

More 'firework' sparks start emitting from the fire until a spirl one comes out kinda like a sprinkler.

Everyone: *In awe* Ohhh... 

The spirl starts twirling around, twisting around like that special UFO ride thing. 

Everyone: *Still in awe* Ahhh... 

The spirl start changing colour but begins hitting people with random blasts of... Ummm... DOOM! (Stockman-Fly: Hey thatzzzz my thing!) (Me: OF DOOOOOOM!!!) 

Leo: Run!! 

To be continued

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Right now! 

Everyone runs out of the studio. The people who were hit with the blasts from the spirl thing are covered by a certain colour, some pink, some red, some green and others...

Me: Hey look! I'm blue! But where did the white dress and hat come from? 

Mikey: *gasps* Guys, look! It's a smurf! 

Me: Mikey, I am not a smurfing smurf! 

Mikey: A smurf! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! 

Me: *sighs* Oh well... Everyone else who was hit, are you all okay? 

Everyone who was hit mumble out a chorus of 'yeah's and 'I'm fine's 

Me: Well, at least no one was- HOLLY MOLLIE! Raph what happened to you?!

Leo: *gasps* 

Donnie: Oh my... *It'd be funnier if you imagined him saying it like George Takei*

Mikey: *screams in surprise* 

April: *jaw drops* 

Casey: *eyes widen* 

Raph: What do you... Wait... What's wrong with my voice?! 

Me: *gives him a hand mirror* You may want this... 

Raph: *grabs hand mirror from my hand and looks at his reflection* ... HOLLY SHELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! 

Me: I dunno, that's what I asked you. 

Raph: I... I... I'm a girl!?! 

Me: Looks like it... 

Mikey: You're so pretty, though! 

Raph: I am not pretty! 

Mikey: Don't deny it Raphia! We could go shopping later! Yeah! Maybe get you some dresses and make-up and skirts and cute little accessories like a handbag or bracelets and bangles and necklaces and-

Me: Hold it, Mikey. We still have a show to do. 

Raphia: But I- Wait, why did you change my name?! 

Me: Because, youz a girl now so you need a girl name! 

Raphia: This better be temporary. 

Me: Of course, of course! Once Donnie makes a cure, you'll be back to big, buff, male Raph! 

Raphia: *looking at Donnie* You better make a cure to this, or else... 

Donnie: You just had to put the pressure on me, didn't you? 

Me: What? You're Donatello, the wizard turtle! You can do anything... With your trusty sidekick Michelangelo! 

Donnie: What?! 

Me: What? He did help you make that special retro-mutagen. Retro-mutagen. Why is it called that? Why not not negative mutagen or mutagen reverced? Retro mutagen sounds like some weird metagen which will turn you into a some disco loving, '60s mutant thing... 

Donnie: It-

Me: Anyway, let's all go to the back up studio! 

Casey: There's a back up studio? 

Me: You know it! C'mon everyone, this way. 

I guide everyone to another studio not too far from the other one. Everyone walks in, the audience taking their seats in the, well, audience and the stars sitting in their own seats. 

Me: Alrighty, then! Let's continue where we left off! So, we were on... Parodies! Right! I need to explain that. You see, 'Parodies' is a segment of the show when you guys, the stars of this show, make parodies of random songs which I pick! 

Everyone: Wait wha- 

Me: What do you say, Kitty?

IC kitty: Merow! 

Me: IC agrees. And because IC agrees, the first parody will be Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne! 

Mikey: The vampire?! 

Leo: For the last time, it was just a parody! 

Mikey: But still! You never know!

Me: Okay, who got some lyrics-

Mikey: I'll do it! 

Me: Of course it's Mikey! His so creative! Oo oo, look at this cool wallpaper he made of all of you guys! He sent it to me last week. *I take out my Nokia* Here, I-

Mikey: NOOOOOOOO!!! 

Like a kung-fu master, he kicks my phone right outta my hand, making it bounce on the ground once and into the audience. Wait! 

Me: My phone! 

Mikey: I told you, that was for our eyes... ONLY!!! 

Me: Jeez, well so-rry. It was a really good drawing, though... Okay, Mikey sing! 

Mikey: Okay, okay, just get me a soundtrack or something. 

Me: Okay, in three, two, one... 

The music starts. 

Mikey: *quickly clears his throat and starts singing*

Koko ni  
Watashi no  
Kiti-desu-u-u  
K-k-k-kawaii!

She is super sweet  
And I mean it literally  
With a hint of mintyness-y

She may be cold  
But she has a warm  
Personality-y-y-y

We play games all day  
Like having epic dance battles  
And eating some red cherries

She is really fun  
To be arou-ou-ou-ou-ound  
Plus she's also made of Ice-cream! 

Here comes Ice cream kitty  
You're so pretty, kitty  
Don't melt, Ice cream kitty  
Stay frosty  
Hello Ice cream kitty  
You're so silly, kitty  
Don't melt, Ice cream kitty  
Stay frosty

K-k-k-kawaii  
Ice cream kitty, Ice cream kitty  
Ice cream kitty, you're so swee-t  
Ice cream kitty, Ice cream kitty  
Ice cream kitty, you're so silly

Got her from April  
She was just adorable  
Until she ate some icecream mutagen  
(Donnie: That's what happened?!?) 

Now she's a ten times cuter  
I'd totally die for her  
She's like my little baby

Here comes Ice cream kitty  
You're so pretty, kitty  
Don't melt, Ice cream kitty  
Stay frosty  
Hello Ice cream kitty  
You're so silly, kitty  
Don't melt, Ice cream kitty  
Stay frosty

K-k-k-kawaii  
Ice cream kitty, Ice cream kitty  
Ice cream kitty, you're so swee-t  
Ice cream kitty, Ice cream kitty  
Ice cream kitty, you're so silly

Koko ni  
Watashi no  
Kiti-desu-u-u!  
Koko ni  
Watashi no  
Kiti-desu-u-u!

K-k-k-kawaii!  
K-k-k-kawaii!  
K-k-k-kawaii!  
K-k-k-kawaii!  
Merow

Ice cream kitty, Ice cream kitty  
Ice cream kitty, you're so swee-t  
Ice cream kitty, Ice cream kitty  
Ice cream kitty, you're so silly

Here comes Ice cream kitty  
You're so pretty, kitty  
Don't melt, Ice cream kitty  
Stay frosty  
Hello Ice cream kitty  
You're so silly, kitty  
Don't melt, Ice cream kitty  
Stay frosty

Ice cream kitty  
Ice cream kitty! 

The music ends and Mikey takes a bow. Everyone else applauds. 

IC kitty: *reaching out for Mikey with her paws* Mew! 

Mikey: Awww, kitty! *He picks her up, rubbing her chin* Kitty, kitty, kitty... 

Me: Wow, Mikey, that was awesome! How did you come up with that so fast?

Mikey: Simple. I just sang the first thing that came to mind! Simple and easy! 

Me: Well, thank you Mikey for making the first song in 'Parodies'. 

Mikey: Your welcome, Mi lady. 

Me: *giggle* Oh, you. Okay, let's move on to 'Reviews of random movies, episodes and stuff.' Yesterday, we watched and episode of Teen Titans Go called 'Brain Food.' 

Raphia: It was stupid. 

April: It was funny. Definatly! 

Mikey: It's weird Beast Boy sounds abit like me. His also green and likes calling people dude or bro and likes video games and- 

Donnie: The list goes on and on and on. 

Mikey: His really dumb, though. 

Raphia: Another thing to add to your similarities list. 

Mikey: *Glares at Raphia* You're so lucky I don't hit girls. 

Raphia: Wrong! *Slaps Mikey upside the head* My slaps have improved the moment I became a girl! 

Mikey: OWW! *rubs his head* Anyways, windows are dangerous! You can't see them because they're invisble! 

April: Yeah, and when Robin couldn't find his shoe! 

Leo: And it was on his foot... 

Mikey: In a bucket! Hahaha! And Beast Boy just 'vanished'! 

Casey: That WAS weird! 

*everyone laughs because Teen Titans Go is funny* 

Me: Still can't believe he was dumb enough to make himself dumber... His adorable though! Guys! Let's kill the ocean! Then we can all float around in zero gravity! Does anyone else wonder what negative gravity will be like? Will it pull us to the sky, instead? I wonder... Ahem, anyway, that's the end of this super short 'Reviews of random movies, episodes and stuff.' Last segment of the show is the 'Qs and As'! 

Audience: *cheers* 

Me: Alrighty, let's jump right to it then! If you were to turn human, what race would you be? No need to say why, let others guess why, just say it, kay? 

Donnie: I'd go for... Chinese, but not in China. Pollution's too heavy in the city areas. 

Mikey: Indian! 

Leo: I'm going with Japanese. 

Me: *whispers* Knew it! 

Raphia: African American. 

Me: Nigga. Nigga, nigga, nigga, nig-

Raphia: Stop calling me that! 

Me: Calling you... No! Nigga means 'give' in Xhosa! Ai, dom kop, wena. Mxm. 

Mikey: That isn't very nice! 

Everyone else: What did she say? 

Me: I never knew you knew Afrikaans AND Sepedi, Mikey! I'm impressed! 

Mikey: Well, you know, I'm sweet like that, jou mooi meisie. 

Me: *blushes* Oh, dankie meneer! 

Raphia: SPEAK ENGLISH!! 

Me: *crosses arms* Nie my skuld jy so 'n definitiewe Afrikataal nie geleer.

Mikey: Ohhhh, burn! 

Me: It was lekker, neh? 

April: We really can't understand a word... 

Me: Since we are on a South African note, my home country, let's talk abit about that, shall we? How many of you honestly know your national anthem? Hmm? The full thing.

Leo, Donnie, April, Raphia, Mikey and most of the audience rises their hand. 

Me: Ay aya ay, nonke? Eh he, nonke? Ke matata fella! 

Mikey: Ne? Ay ay ay. 

Raphia: Would you please stop that?! 

Me: Okay, okay! *whispers* stom skilpad... 

Mikey: Woah, woah, woah! That was too far, KN, to far! You just crossed a 'no no' line. No! Just no. 

Me: Okay sorry, so anyway, Casey? Really? Don't even know your own anthem? Shame... 

Casey: Never bothered with it before, why now? 

Me: *gasp* What disrespect for your own country! You should be happy! Our anthem has four languages in it! Four and I know it! Well, not what is means, but I still know it! 

Donnie: It must be long. 

Me: Not really. It's medium length, yeah let me say that! If anyone can sing it, the original and translate it to english, I'll give them whatever they want! Who wants to- 

Mikey: *singing* 

Nkosi sikelel' Afrika   
Maluphakanyisw'  
uphondo lwayo,   
Yizwa imithandazo  
yethu,   
Nkosi sikelela, thina lusapho  
lwayo.   
Morena boloka setjhaba sa heso,  
O fedise dintwa le matshwenyeho,  
O se boloke, O se boloke setjhaba sa  
heso, Setjhaba sa   
South Afrika - South Afrika.   
Uit die blou van onse hemel,  
Uit die diepte van ons see,  
Oor ons ewige gebergtes,  
Waar die kranse antwoord gee,   
Sounds the call to come together,  
And united we shall stand,  
Let us live and strive for freedom,  
In South Africa our land. 

Me: Okay, you got that, but there's no way you can- 

Mikey: *sings again* 

Lord bless Africa  
May her glory be lifted high  
Her petitions  
Lord bless us, your children  
Lord we ask You to protect our nation  
Intervene and end all conflicts  
Protect us, Protect our nation  
Protect South Africa, South Africa  
Out of the blue of our heavens  
Out of the depths of our seas  
Over our everlasting mountains  
Where the echoing crags resound

And well, you know the rest. 

Everyone: *flabbergasted* 

Me: I... You... Sa... Wha???? 

Mikey: I'll tell you later, but I want my pizza! 

Me: Yeah... Of course... Well here is the end of today's episode! Episode 3, yay! So, like I always say, questions are very much welcomed! Anytime is tee time! 

Donnie: ... What? 

Me: My teacher says that all the time. No idea what it means though... 

This is has been Kunoichineko, the turtles, their friends, this awesome audience and awesome crew. Till next time, peeples, peace out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts about South Africa:   
> 1) There are 11 national languages  
> 2) The current host of the Daily Show is a South African, Trevor Noah  
> 3) Durban, one of SA's major cities, has the world's largest population of Indians, besides India  
> 4) South Africa is the second largest exporter of fruit in the world  
> 5) South Africa is the first country in Africa to host the FIFA world cup (in 2010)  
> 6) South Africa has mountains, deserts, plateaus, grasslands, bush, wetlands, subtropical forests and escarpments
> 
> Okay so, that was probably the longest one yet. Stay tuned for the nect episode of the tmnt show!
> 
> Ps, any show or movie we review or song we make a parody of or anything else does not belong to me, kay? Kay!


	4. I can't go on

hey there everybody! So... Due to certain 'no idea what to do' errors in my brain, the show will be cancelled. A i know people really liked it but I cant go on. Anyway, this story is not for adoption, since it has my name in it. The idea can be used but differently if you know what I'm trying to say. Since the turtles are still who knows where in space, they can't say a goodbye to you all... So... Goodbye?


End file.
